1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable-to-portable call-transfer system for cordless telephone where an incoming call connected to a portable unit via a base unit is transferred to another portable unit.
2. Prior Art
With a conventional portable-to-portable call transfer system for cordless telephone, when a calling portable unit transmits a call-transfer requesting signal to the base unit, the base unit temporarily holds the incoming call while also causing the bell of a called portable unit to ring. As soon as the operator of the called portable unit picks up the handset, the base unit connects the incoming call to the called portable unit. Thus, when a call is transferred from one portable unit to another, a voice message such as "Mr. Bush, you are wanted on the phone" cannot be sent from the calling portable unit to the called portable unit.